Weakness
by S13foreverfan101
Summary: David's weakness was always Star, but when he finds out Star's engaged to Micheal, he's heart broken. Soon after he finds out, he meets a young girl named Clorisa. He underestimated her so she tries to render him powerless. Before long, she falls for him.


"You can't kill a vampire," I whispered. "Don't you know that, Star?"

She whirled around. She didn't see me.

"Silly little girl." I said, chuckling.

"David?"

"It's not over Star."

"What?" she whispered. "You're dead David."

"That's where you're wrong. As I said before, you can't kill a vampire."

"I saw you die David," she said, her voice quivering.

"Why did you let him do that? I loved you Star," I said, my voice roughening.

"You're not real," she almost screamed.

Before she could turn around again, I caught her by the wrist.

"Now Star, tell me if you think I'm real," I spoke gritting my teeth.

She wouldn't look into my blue eyes, so she fixed her concentration on the floor.

"Why did you let him do that?" I repeated.

"You're not real," she mumbled.

"Look at me Star," I demanded. "I loved you."

"I hated you," she scowled.

I let go of my wrists and turned around. "Why? What did I ever do to you?" I asked, my voice breaking at the last two words.

"You never loved me. You treated me like a rat, you acted like you owned me."

"That doesn't mean I didn't love you," I said turning around. "I didn't want to loose you."

"I hate you," she spat.

_I can't let her know I'm crying, _I thought.

I heard her coming towards me.

"I can't be here right now," I said. "I have to get back to Marko."

"All of you are . . . alive?"

I nodded.

"Even Max?"

I nodded again, walking over towards the window. "I'll come see you again."

"Don't bother, I'm marrying Michael."

I didn't say anything, and climbed out. The cold, crisp, air stung my nose as I breathed it in. I looked down at my motorcycle and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

_I'm going to kill Michael,_ I thought.

I decided to take a walk somewhere far away from where the boys would be (like the boardwalk), so I went down town. There were a lot of dark allies where young teens were smoking. I saw a small teen girl alone.

_Perfect meal_, I thought.

But there was something different about this girl from all my other helpless victims.

"Like Star," I muttered. "That's why I picked Star."

As I got closer, I saw she was very attractive. She was skinny and tall. She had high cheekbones, deep blue eyes, and part of her light red hair was pinned back with a black hair clip.

"Why are you all alone?" I finally spoke.

"I don't know."

"My name is David," I said.

"My name is Clorisa," she said sweetly. And for once, I didn't think of devouring her. I couldn't even smell her blood.

For a second, her smile faltered and something strange flickered in her eyes. It was really weird, and kind of . . . demonic.

She grinned again.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

"I can walk alone," she demanded.

"On my motorcycle."

She paused. "Okay. That'd be fun."

"Okay, let me go get it," I said.

She nodded.

I had actually parked my motorcycle down by the boardwalk, so it didn't take very long. When I came back, I half expected her to be gone; I guess I wanted her to be gone. But she was still there.

She laughed. "That is one nice motorcycle; I've never seen one like that. I bet it's fast."

"You wanna find out?"

"Not really, but sure."

She got on.

"You scared?"

"No."

"Okay, hold on," I said, starting it up.

I didn't know where she lived, that was obvious, but I didn't even need to. I had made up my mind that I would take her to the cave and introduce her to the boys. She could be a nice meal.

_No,_ I thought. _A good replacement for Star._ If they even tried to touch her, I'd kill them.

When we got there, she didn't even ask why I'd taken her there. We offered her some food and she declined.

"What is that?" She asked when Paul pulled out the blood in the wine bottle.

Paul smirked but didn't say anything.

"You want some?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"We should go get something to eat David, it's getting really late," Dwayne said.

"Yea, and that's the perfect time to go," Marko agreed.

"Let's just go," Paul said. "He's not listening."

"Drink some," I said. I didn't want to say stupid like what I said when I talked Michael into it, but I did. "Be one of us."

"I already am," she said.

I was confused.

"You are so ignorant," she said getting up. "Why did you bring me here?"

I shrugged.

"Was it because I seemed different?"

I looked at her, dumbstruck.

"Why are you so attracted to me?" She asked. She began walking towards me. "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

Clorisa began circling my chair now; she reminded me somewhat of a vulture. "Do you know what I am?"

"Human right?"

"Do I look like a human?" She asked. She pulled my chin up to look at her. "I'm too pale." She smiled and for a second, I thought I saw fangs.

_That's crazy,_ I thought.

"Do I feel like a human?" She pressed the back of her hand on my cheek. "I'm slightly cold. Am I not?"

_She can't be,_ I thought. _Is she?_

"Do I smell like a human?" She asked, bending down.

_I knew I couldn't smell her blood, _I thought.

She traced her fingernail down my jaw line and began circling my chair once more. She stopped in front of me and I began to wish the boys were here. "How did you not know?"

I couldn't say anything. I was dumbstruck


End file.
